Our Minds in a Nutshell
by Xemmy
Summary: Roxas and Sora move away after the death of their brother. Sora's got issues to work out and Roxas is afraid he's inlove with Sora, he even has a stalker! AU AxR SxRi SxRox SephxCloud LxC DemxXigxXal SxK XemxSai
1. Incest is Psychological

I'm going to attempt writing a somewhat psychological fanfic.

I was inspired by finding the only psychology book in the house. But believe it or not it had some pretty interesting disorders.

The Kingdom Hearts cast will be my victims!

-----

"_He's lost a lot of blood…" _

_There were loud choking sobs that sounded over the slow steady beeping of the machine. There was an overwhelming smell of hospital anesthetics, and muffled anguished cries from somewhere down the hall. _

_Sora sat beside his older brother, gripping his hand tightly, his eyes shut and tears spilling down his face. _

_"Can't you give him the transfusion!?" Raged his father._

_The doctor stared calmly down at the taller, furious man. "I assume you're his blood type then?" _

_Xemnas growled. _

_The machine cut the argument short, it's beeping becoming erratic. _

_"He's going into cardiac arrest!" _

_Sora's mother wailed. _

_There was a rush to Leon's side, family members were pushed aside. Sora could no longer see what it was they were doing to his brother. A nurse quickly rushed them out of the room, closing the curtain. Sora's mother continued to sob and wail. Xemnas was furious, pacing. All Sora could do was cling to his twin Roxas. _

_"Will he be okay…?" He asked meekly. _

_"I'm sure he will…Squall's strong…" Roxas whispered, softly caressing Sora's gravity defying hair. _

_"Okay…" He sniffed, willing to believe his brother, Squall would be alright. He promised he'd give him a new iPod for his birthday…Sora buried his head in Roxas's chest, sniffling. _

_The sliding glass door of Leon's room alerted the family, fear mingled with hope in their eyes, refusing to believe the worst. _

_"I'm sorry…" _

_There was a long silence; even Sora's mother stopped her sobbing, only to stare in wide-eyed horror at the doctor. _

_"You may say your good-byes…" _

_Sora was the first to break down.   
_

_Though the question remained: Why? As they stared down upon the deep gashes than ran along his wrists, the cuts that sliced his areteries...  
_

"We're almost there Sora! Isn't this great?" His mother smiled kindly at him from the passenger's seat. "Destiny Islands…that name sounds so romantic doesn't it honey?" She nuzzled her husbands arm.

Xemnas smiled. "Yes, yes it does."

Sora only numbly looked out the window at the passing landscape.

They were moving away. Away from everything. More like running, Roxas had pointed out bitterly. Sora didn't mind it. There was nothing left for him in Hollow Bastion.

Roxas was bitterly staring at his lap, playing with his cell phone, clicking keys every now and then.

"Mom why did we have to move?"

"Because sweetie, our old house was just too small!"

That was her excuse for this move. Everything in the old house had reminded her of her late first son. Sora could remember helping his mother pack away every thing that belonged to Squall, storing it away in a box, never to be bothered again.

In a way Sora was glad to be moving away from that dead city. The brunette had some less-than-pleasant memories that needed repression. He signed and laid his head on the window, closing his eyes. The rapidly moving landscapes were giving him a migraine.

_"C'mon Sora…" _

_Sora backed away slowly. "N-no..." _

_"You like me don't you?" _

_Sora bit his lip, his back pressing against the headboard of the bed. He knew he was trapped. _

_"Y-yes, but—" _

_"Then we should do it!" _

_"Do what!?" _

_The boy smirked. "Don't be so naïve Sora…" _

_Sora trembled, shutting his eyes as his so called friend moved forward, pressing his chapped lips against his own, coming to rest between his legs, parting them further. _

_"You'll like this Sora." _

_The brunette could only whimper. _ _The boy pressed himself full against Sora, his hands wandering up his t-shirt. Sora could only weakly push against him. _

_"No!" _

_The boy, Seifer growled and nipped his ear roughly. Sora cried out, only to be silence by an equally rough kiss._

_"Shut up." He hissed, his hand found Sora's left nipple. He toyed with it, staring down at Sora as he writhed and whimpered. _

_"Please, no…" _

_"You like it, I know you do." _

_He other hand came to rest on Sora's most private area. _

_"NO!" _

_There was a resounding smack and Sora fell silent at once, tears stinging his eyes. He closed them, letting the tears run as he felt his zipper being pulled down. _

_"Oh god…" _

_Seifer was still smirking, he could tell. He could hear another zipper, and clothes rustling. He forced his eyes to stay shut. All he could do what whimper loudly as finger made their way down his crack, into his hole. It burned. Oh god, it burned. _

_"Please, no…no…" _

_"You're such a whore." _

_He felt something much bigger than the fingers press against his entrance. His eyes went wide and he sent the boy a frightened stare. _

_His scream was silenced by the pillow being shoved in his face, making it hard for him to breathe. _

_"Sora? Sora mom says it's time to go home!" _

_Sora's eyes went wide. "ROXAS!" _

"Sora, Sora wake up damn it!"

The brunette lifted his head, the window slightly misted over by his breath. "Hmm?"

"We're here."

The house was indeed grand, Sora noted. They had pulled up in the drive way, that itself was aligned with colorful shrubbery. To the right stood a large tree that branched over half of the driveway and into the neighbors yard. They were separated from the people next door by a ten foot wooden fence also adorned by plant life. The vines intricately ran themselves in asymmetrical patterns all around the fence. The lawn was fertile, verdant and apparently mowed. There was a small pavement path that lead to the front door.

The house itself was so plain on the outside that it seemed lovely. Simple white pain on smooth outer walls. Blue-ish gray tiles made up the roof. There was a chimney as well! There were no shutters on the windows, but the bottom set had a few pink roses below them. Two stories, and the door was a beautiful mahogany, with a brass knocker, despite the fact that it had a door bell.

Once the reality of it all had set in Sora stepped out of the car onto the plush grass. He smiled slightly.

"I like it."

His mother smiled. "I knew you would."

Xemnas had already set to the task of unloading the boxes they had strapped to their car, unloading them onto the driveway. Roxas still sat in the car, finger rapidly pressing the number pad. Sora stared sadly at his twin. They were fraternal twins, Roxas was two minutes older. He ambled over to his side.

"Roxas?"

The blonde looked up at his little brother and hugged him.

"Maybe you can invite Hayner over on your birthday?" He offered meekly.

Hollow Bastion was the next city over, inland, they knew that.

Roxas smiled. "Thanks Sora." He kissed him on the cheek, stepping out of the car.

The moving van had arrived minutes late.

"Run along boys," Their mother called. "We'll call you when we need you!"

Sora questioned his mothers constant cheerfulness.

"Riku!"

No answer.

"GOD DAMN IT! FUCK, RIKU! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Riku growled, flipping silver hair out of his face, putting out the cigarette on his window sill.

"WHAT!?"

That's all it was in this house. Screaming at each other from room to room.

"THE NEW NEIGHBORS!"

He growled. Why should it be his duty to greet those mother fuckers? He didn't want anything to do with them anyway.

"RIKU!"

"COMING! Fuck…"

Riku meandered out the door bitterly, looking over at the house next to them, and gave a somewhat dejected sigh. He marched dutifully over, taking in the job of the reconstruction. Last he looked over there were beer cans littering the lawn. His aqua eyes scanned the vicinity, attempting to identify who were these new neighbors, and, per request of his mother, invite them to dinner.

Instead of finding adults he found two boys sprawled out on the grass. Sauntering over he towered over them. One of them peered up at him questioningly with one very bright blue eye. Riku wasn't even sure if that color was possible in a human.

"You the new people?" He asked, somewhat rudely.

"Yep."

The boy had a slightly immature voice. Like he was still hitting puberty. Riku found it somewhat adorable.

"Names Riku. I live next door."

The boy sat up. He had hair that stuck up in every direction, chocolate brown, and a childish face.

"Sora! And that's my brother Roxas."

'Roxas' gave no answer, instead he just waved at the sky.

Riku nodded without interest towards Roxas.

"Sora, eh? Well, your family's invited to my house, for dinner." He rushed. It was somewhat embarrassing to do that. His cheeks were tinted pink.

"Already?" The boy smiled. "Thank you."

Riku just nodded, resisting the urge to raise and eyebrow at the polite tone. He half expect Sora to bow. He turned to walk.

"See you."

He marched back towards him own home, suddenly envying the other lawn.

"They're invited." He informed his mother, walking past her and straight up his room.

Such neglectful people they all there, he bitterly noted before digging under his mattress and pulling out another cigarette.

"So! Where do I sleep?"

Sora's mother looked down at him from unpacking the dishes.

"Where do you want to sleep?"

Sora pondered his options. "With Roxas, if he wants to." He smiled.

Back in their old home Roxas had always shared a room with Sora. Squall was the one with his own space. They figured, twins should stick together. It was comforting. And the small brunette had never slept alone in his entire life, and he wasn't ready for a change.

Roxas looked up from the door way upon his name being mentioned. "What?"

Sora wrapped his arms around his older brother. "Should we share a room?"

Roxas smiled. "Sure."

They ran up the winding stairs, coming onto the second landing. There were three open doors. Two of which still lead to empty rooms.

"The one on the right!"

Roxas smiled. Sora would always be the one to pick things around him. There was no way he could say no. The blonde boy mentally sighed. Sora was the only thing he had left in this word. He had noted this after Squall's parting, he had noted it since Sora's mental health became a matter of his concern. Not that his parents knew.

They sat in the middle of the empty room staring at the white walls and the white carpet.

"I feel like I'm in a mental house." The brunette stated, his voice hinted amusement, his face hinted fear.

Roxas snuggled behind him. "We'll change the color of the walls." He promised.

Sora smiled. "I love you Roxas…"

_Incest- _

_-Situational Incest- When brothers and sister share the same bedroom during preadolescence or adolencence. They may tend to engage in sexual exploration and experimentation. In some cases older sibling seduce their younger sibling without any apparent understanding of the social prohibition or possible consequences. _

"Roxie, whatcha readin'?"

Roxas looked up at his brother. "Psychology homework."

Sora gave him a strange look. "But…we don't go to school here yet…"

Roxas leaned over and kissed Sora's cheek. "yes, but I do like getting ahead."

"Oh." He nuzzled the blondes neck.

Roxas let a small smile grace his lips as he re-read the passage over and over again, only pausing to look down at his slightly younger brother. His face relaxed, dark lashes caressing his cheeks as he fell asleep.

Down stairs he could hear the one thing Sora always failed to notice. His mother's cries, the front door closing. Sora was truly the only thing he had left in this life to protect. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and lay him down on the blankets they had laid on the floor as makeshift beds.

_'They may tend to engage in sexual exploration and experimentation'_

Roxas couldn't help but wonder why that didn't bother him.

----

I hope I didn't give too much away.

Heh.

Next chapter Roxas and Sora enter school and Roxas has a stalker.


	2. Panic When you're not alone

Chapter two!

I'm on a roll here x3

Yes, I don't believe I actually put up a complete list of all the parings that I'm going to attempt to add in here. So here they go:

SoraxRiku (main)

AxelxRoxas (main)

RoxasxSora

XemnasxSaix

CloudxSephiroth

LeonxCloud (only mentioned)

MarluxiaxDemyx

Demyx x Axel

Demyx x Xaldin x Xigbar

Xaldin x Xigbar

----

There was a blinding light pressing against his closed eyelids as he turned to snuggle into the warm chest before him. He really hated the lack of curtains. He wasn't even sure what time it was, all he knew was the he needed more sleep and more of cuddling into Roxas.

It wasn't until the body in front of him moved that he realized it was time to begin the day. A day he would dread if Roxas wasn't there with him.

"Sora…"

"I'm up."

They were synchronized in their morning ritual. They meandered tiredly into the bathroom, one brushed his teeth while the other used the bathroom, then switched, they would then amble over to their dresser, in this case box, and toss on whatever came into their grasp. Roxas would always avoid staring at Sora, at least during his adolescent years. Sora's body wasn't any different than his. They were thin, with a slight tone from all their activity, only Sora's skin was a shade darker than his. The blonde would always wonder what it would feel like caress that slightly bronzed skin. Would it be soft? And that temptation itself was enough to have Roxas forcefully stare away, though it was becoming harder.

"Boys, breakfast!"

The grace of their sleepy movement was broken as they raced each other down stairs. Mother was really an excellent chef.

Breakfast was always a pleasant ordeal. Pleasant but forced. They were the perfect family. Father was reading the paper sipping his coffee, probably half dressed for work, mother cooked, perhaps later cleaned the house, a wonderful homemaker, while the children never fought. Roxas sighed. It was all forced. He knew it. Xemnas never read the paper, he blankly stared as he sipped his black coffee. His mother's preoccupation with the kitchen was probably due to the fact that Squall had always demanded a big breakfast.

They were later shoved out the door, pulling on thin jackets and trying to tie their shoes.

Sora smiled. "Maybe we got the same classes!" he cheered optimistically.

Roxas laughed and shook his head. "Yes, Sora, you're taking AP psychology."

Sora stuck out his tongue. "I'm smart! Just not book smart…"

"Who's not book smart?"

The twins looked up to see the boy, Riku, sauntering casual over to them. Sora smiled brightly at him. That boy was too kind, really.

"Good morning Riku."

Riku's lip twitched upward slightly. "Mornin' kid."

In the end the three accompanied each other to school. Just as well seeing as how Roxas had no idea where it was and Sora was just as clueless, if not more.

The walk was somewhat silent. Riku spent half of it staring at Sora, much to Roxas's displeasure.

"So…why'd you move out here?" The silver haired boy questioned after a while.

They were treading down a path littered in trees with fences. The scene made Roxas want to roll his eyes. Instead he opted for twitching when a leaf decided to rest on his mess of blonde hair.

"Because we needed a bigger house!" Responded Sora automatically.

Never would he mention the _event._

Riku just nodded slightly. "I see…y'know that house used to be where the pot head hung out?"

What good was that useless tidbit of information?

Sora giggled.

The rest of the walk was left in silence. It left time to take in the surroundings.

The way home. Roxas doubted Riku would walk them home everyday until they memorized the route. Though, it was relatively easy. Straight, straight, left turn and they'd been heading straight since.

They merged with several students as they neared the school. And upon reaching their destination, Riku had abandoned them at the gate. The two brothers stared at each other before grasping their hangs and heading through, hoping to remain inconspicuous to the rest of the student body. Thank god they were short.

Everyone seemed to meander like lost ants, and every conversation was drowned out by the one next to it. In the end it was just like white noise. The occasional person would stare, or the occasional person would bump shoulders non-too-gently with them. Sora's hand was gripping Roxas's tightly, his palms slightly sweaty.

"Too many people Roxie.." He muttered, trying to press himself away from all the strangers

"I know…"

They wandered until they could hear the shrill bell ring. They were left to stick to the wall as everyone else ran through different doors. The halls were silent after that.

"Roxas…what are we looking for?"

"The office."

"Oh."

Despite the lack of crowds, Sora kept his death grip on his older brother's hand.

"Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"I think we past it."

Indeed there was a sign high above a doorway labeled 'Main Office'. As they stepped through, Sora instinctively let go of Roxas's hand. The blonde could almost say he missed that. He looked around. The office was a bit small. The staff desks took up the majority of the room, and the other quarter was taken up the plush chairs. Roxas pushed Sora gently down on one of those chairs before heading up towards the front desk.

"Yes?" The girl was obviously one of those teacher aids.

"Um, we're the new students…" he pointed to himself then back at Sora who was avidly staring at something to his left.

"Oh! Yeah…the Vice Principal wants to see you then."

Roxas nodded and held out his hand for Sora.

The Vice Principal's office wasn't much different than the main office, only it had two less windows and two less chairs.

"Welcome you two."

"Hello." They echoed.

"Sora and Roxas I presume?"

Roxas nodded.

"Yes..." She paused. "You schedules should be at the front."

The clock read nine fifteen by the time Roxas had retrieved their schedules. Sora was once again staring to the left, and he could swear he was being watched. Turning around he grinned at Sora. He then turned to the person his little brother was avidly staring at.

The boy was tall, lanky, with flaming red hair that pointed out in all directions, his eyebrows were the same color, short, and his eyes were the most vibrant green he had ever seen, they were almost catlike, lined with midnight eyeliner and wearing a smug grin, so obviously directed at him.

"Says his name is Axel." Said Sora. "Curious name isn't it?"

Axel still smirked at Roxas. "Got it memorized?"

Roxas just raised an eyebrow. "Sure…" He took his brothers hand once again and lead him out of the office.

Cat eyes followed them out.

"I'll lead you to class, okay?"

Sora nodded, looking down at the courses for this semester.

"English, Fine Arts, Chemistry, ALGEBRA!?" Sora groaned. "I hate algebra…" He muttered sourly.

Roxas laughed and kissed his cheek. "You'll do fine. I'm taking pre cal."

Sora pouted. Roxas had always been the brainy one he decided. Always taking the advanced courses. Sora always settled for the arts.

They paused at the English rooms.

"Go on Sora. I'll be waiting out here at the end of class okay?"

The brunette nodded and stepped in.

He was greeted with a class staring oddly at him, and the teacher pausing in mid-sentence.

"Um…hi?" He greeted. "I'm the new kid…"

There was rustling and murmuring throughout the class. The teacher however set down his chalk and pulled Sora up to the front.

"Of course. Everyone," Said the teacher, he had a deep voice, the kind that seemed to send tremors down your body, "This is…" he looked at Sora for help.

"Sora."

"I see. Sora. Welcome." His blue eyes glared at his students imploring them threateningly to be kind.

"Welcome." They chorused somewhat unenthused.

"You may take your seat."

The small brunette smiled and hopped over to the first empty seat he spotted. It happened to be next to the oddest kid. His hair was darker than Roxas's, dirty blonde. It was spiked up in a sort of Mohawk, with a mullet trailing down the back. His ears were pierced all the way up, along with his eyebrow and bottom lip. Snake bite piercing? And his neck was adorned by a black leather dog collar. Yet despite this very interesting appearance, there was something very docile about the boy, it made him approachable. Already beginning to tune out the teacher (who looked very menacing now that he looked closely), he looked over at the blonde.

"Hi." He whispered.

Said blonde looked over at him somewhat alarmed. "Hi?"

It was adorable really.

The brunette smiled. "I'm Sora."

"I know…" he paused. "I'm Demyx."

"That's an interesting name."

The boy, Demyx, pouted. "Shut up. I think my parents were on crack when they named me…"

Sora stifled a giggle.

Half way across the campus Roxas sat, attentive, with his pencil flying across the page with rapid haste. What a studious little book worm he chided himself slightly, still jotting down the onslaught of words.

"As you can see, a child who's parents…"

He looked up as the teacher's voice trailed off. Standing in the door way was the obnoxious red head, resting an arm above his head.

"Yo."

"Axel, you're late."

There was that infuriating cocky smirk again. "Yeah I know…but you see on the way here there was this little girl crying over her kitty stuck in a tree and I just had to save it."

The class snickered. The teacher looked annoyed.

"Take you seat Axel. If you're late again I'm sending you to the truancy center."

"Right-o."

Roxas shook his head, and continued to copy down the notes, ignoring the cramp in his wrist.

"Sup Blondie."

Roxas froze, looking over at 'Axel' who had taken a seat next to him. Wasn't someone else sitting there before?

"Hi…" It was a cautious sort of 'hi.'

"So you're the new kid?"

"Yeah…"

"So you'll need someone to show you around huh?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow at him. "You think I'm a charity case?"

Axel shook his head. "Naw…I think you're cute."

"Thanks but I don't swing that way."

He watched Axel smirk from the corner of his eye, now somewhat afraid of this boy.

Just as promised Roxas was patiently waiting on his younger brother to come out of class, ready to hug the boy just in case no one had the courtesy of being kind. Instead he was greeted with Sora latched onto the arm of another boy, taller than him with a bunch of piercings.

"Roxas, this is Demyx. Demyx this is my big brother Roxas." He grinned.

Roxas waved slightly, biting down the jealous that had arisen in the form of a bile taste in his mouth. There was an awkward pause, until…

"Dem!"

The trio turned to see Axel running up to them. Roxas groaned. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. "Hey Blondie."

He growled. "Stop calling me that before I elbow your nut sac."

Sora seemed to choke on his own spit.

Axel grinned. "Feisty aren't cha?"

Roxas grumbled. "Let's go Sora."

As they walked Sora questioned his older brother, blue eyes bright and his face spit into a huge grin.

"So, so, you're his friend now?"

"No."

"He likes you."

"He wants down my pants I'll bet."

"Ewww…" Pause. "But he is attractive."

Roxas grinned. "Aw, you're starting to sound a bit…_homosexual_, Sora."

The brunette blushed. "I do not! I like girls…" _I think._

They stopped at the math rooms.

"Good luck little brother. Don't worry exponents don't bite."

The younger grumbled. "As far as you know…"

The math class was different for the brunette. There were more people and none of them paid heed. The teacher seemed to be in his early forties, long blonde hair and high cheek boned. Frigid in a way. He sat in the back of class, attempting to curl into himself. Unbeknownst to anyone but himself and Roxas, Sora was agoraphobic. He squeezed himself into the far right corner, hardly listening to the nasally drone of the teacher. The students whispered amongst themselves. It frightened the boy. What if they were talking about him? They didn't like him, did they? Why!? They didn't even know him!?

He felt a flutter in his chest craw it's way up his throat, making his breath hitch. He whimpered silently and closed his eyes, willing himself to breathe naturally, willing his heart to stop beating so irregularly. _I need you Roxas…_

---

Wonderful place to end it. Sora's having a panic attack…god I hate those O.o they're creepy.

Anywayz, more to come later of course.


	3. Jealousy is an issue

Chapter three:

:3 I will put up chapter three because I've gotten three reviews in the matter of hours! Which is more than I've ever gotten in the time span of 24 hours.

Thanks:

Hakumei-chan: For commenting twice. Don't worry there will be a fair amount of RoxasxSora don't you worry!

GlorysGirl4ever: For commenting. I hope you keep reading.

----

The whimpering was lost amongst the slight buzz of whispered conversations. Sora's thin fingers were pressed against the artery on his neck, seeking desperately his heartbeat, feeling the panic rise in his chest, feeling his heart nearly stop, then beat faster. His hands were clammy as he tried vainly to calm down. _It's only a class, there's no one here who knows you, what would they say?_ He reasoned with himself. Inconspicuously he pushed his desk even further into the shadows of the corner, laying his head down, he could feel his body lightly coated in a sheen of cold sweat.

_"Sora…it's not your fault…how would you have known Squall would—um—attempt something like that?" His mother reasoned. _

_"I KNEW IT!" He cried, clinging to his brother like he always had. "I knew it! He said he would!" Sora's hands clenched around the fabric of Roxas's shirt. "I never said anything…" _

_"But it's not your fault! He could have just been saying that…" It was Roxas's contribution. "Sora…please, don't cry anymore." _

_His sobbing continued. "If I had told…if I had told…he'd still be—" The brunette trailed off. _

_His mother came to pet the back of his spikes softly. "Why would he do that? Did he tell you that?" _

_Sora's sobbing slowed down somewhat. "No…" _

_It was a downright lie. Roxas knew this. _Cloud_ knew it. _

_"Oh ok…" _

_Sora's cries continued. _I swear Squall, I'll take it to the grave, I'll take your secret to the grave.

_Their mother stood and left. "Take care of him Roxie." _

_Roxas nodded slightly, snuggling his little brother. "He would be happy that you didn't tell." _

The bell made Sora's heart jump a little more. He waited until the class cleared out before he shakily made his way out the door. Roxas leaned against the wall, idly plucking a few short hairs from his hoodie. When he felt the form of his brother collapse against him he looked up slightly alarmed.

"Sora?"

The younger shivered. "I wanna go home…"

Roxas held the quivering boy tightly. "You know you can't…it'll be okay…" He reassured, though not sure himself.

Pushing through the crowds he attempted to locate the school infirmary.

"Roxas!"

He death glared at the red head. "What do you want?"

Axel was slightly taken aback he could tell, but at the current moment he couldn't care if Axel was _crying_, all that mattered was Sora, who was still shivering, and still had his two fingers pressed against his artery, whimpering.

"Roxas…it's slowing down." His voice hinted panic.

Axel gave him a strange look. "What's wrong with him?"

He paused. "I'll tell you later, if you tell me where the nurse is."

The red head grabbed Roxas's free hand. "This way then."

The blonde couldn't help the blush that arose in his cheeks.

"You can let go of my hand…"

"No I can't."

Sora lagged behind them. "Roxas…"

He looked back at his younger brother. "We're almost there."

Upon entering the infirmary Sora promptly pulled Roxas down on the free mattress. The nurse, a young brunette with braids, gave them a confused look.  
"What's the matter?" Her voice was sweet, calming in a way.

"Panic attack." Roxas muttered, trying to detach himself from Sora. "He just needs to calm down…" He wasn't sure what else he could do for him, regretfully.

The nurse looked down at Sora. "Alright. Should I notify somebody?"

Roxas shook his head. Their mother needn't know, and Xemnas would blow a fuse. "Could he stay here until lunch? I'll come for him then…"

The nurse nodded.

"Thank you nurse…."

"Arieth."

"Nurse Arieth." He nodded before leaning over Sora. "I'll be back little brother." He kissed his cheek tenderly before heading out, Axel remained in the door way.

They ambled out, taking note that the halls were a little less crowded.

"Talk."

Roxas was taken aback for a moment. "Huh?"

"What was wrong with the kid?"

"Oh…nothing. Just panic attack."

"Sounds serious."

Roxas shook his head. "It's not, usually."

Honestly, the reason Roxas was taken a college level course in psychology was for the well-being of his little brother. He walked with Axel, thoughts occupied.

"Kid, you're gonna run into a wall." He was hauled away from said wall.

The blonde gave Axel a sheepish look. "Eh…"

It was ironic, the red-head was a year ahead of him, a senior to be specific and yet he noticed that most of his classes were with the obnoxious teen.

"You're brother will be fine."

"I know."

"Arieth?"

The infirmary door opened. Slowly limping in was Riku, a grimace adorning his handsome features. The soft-spoken nurse looked up.

"Oh, what happened now Riku?"

"I hopped the fence." It was said in such a nonchalant manner that Sora, who was facing the wall, wondered if this was an every day occurrence.

"Again?"

"You sound surprised."

Arieth sighed, not bothering to stand up. "You know where the first aid kit is."

Sora turned around. He was met with Riku's backside bending over a drawer. He was decked out in the school P.E. uniform, baby blue gym shorts and a white t-shirt with the school logo and mascot, an eagle. The silver haired boy turned a while later with a white box in his hands. As he made for the bed his lips twitched into the half smile he gave the day before.

"'Sup kid."

Sora pouted slightly, tachycardia forgotten. "I'm not a kid."

Riku laughed a little and ruffled his already unruly hair before opening the box. Sora sat up to get a better view of his neighbor's injuries. The boys pale knees were stained with crimson blood dribbling downwards. Sora winced mentally. _Ouch._

"Need help?" When they were younger, him and Roxas, Squall would always help them when they scraped their knees, shoulder, elbows…or fell out of the tree.

Riku looked up at him curiously. "No…it's ok."

Sora looked down. "Alright…"

The silence that fell upon them was slightly awkward, only broken by the keys clicking on Arieth's desk.

"Umm..boys, I need to go for a minute, will you be all right?" She was standing next to the door.

They simultaneously nodded, and the silence befell them once again.

"So what are you here for?" Riku asked, somewhat bluntly.

Sora blushed. "Something stupid…"

Riku looked over, pausing in peeling the band aid over the gash on his knee. "If you're at the nurse it can't be _that_ stupid…"

"Maybe…it was, um, Roxas calls it an anxiety attack."

Riku nodded. "I get those."

Sora's head shot up. "Really!?"

Riku nodded solemnly.

"How do you get rid of them?"

Riku smirked slightly. "Your big brother wouldn't approve."

Sora looked down once again. "Oh ok…I still want to know."

"I smoke, kid."

Sora made a face. "That's bad for you."

Riku laughed. "Oh man, you're cute."

Lunch couldn't come faster for the poor blonde. His nerves were frazzled, and not just because of his concern of Sora's condition. Axel would not stop _touching_ him!

"Stop!"

"But you're hair…"

"I SAID STOP TOUCHING MY HAIR!"

"Can I touch something else?" The suggestive hint in Axel's voice made Roxas glare.

"Fuck you."

Axel grinned gleefully. "I would love to!"

Roxas growled. "Go away!"

The bickering was over heard by Riku and Sora in the infirmary as the other two neared.

"Shoo!"

"But-but—"

"I don't need you anymore."

"Aww you don't mean that."

"Yes I do!"

"But how will you know where the cafeteria is?"

"Don't care."

"The bathrooms?"

"I'll figure it out eventually."

"Not before you pee your pants you're not."

Roxas's frustrated growl came the loudest. "GO AWAY YOU FREAK!"

Silence. "No."

Sora giggled. "I think Roxas has a boyfriend."

Riku laughed. "Really, I think Axel just wants down your big brothers pants."

Sora made a face. "Ew."

The door to the infirmary flew open and Roxas came dashing to his side. "Are you feeling better? Did it go away completely?" Sora could only blush at the barrage of questions.

"I'm fine Roxas." He smiled.

It was then that the blonde turned to look at Riku. "You're…Riku, right?"

The silver haired boy nodded. And in the background stood Axel, coughing in an endeavor to make himself noticed.

Roxas shushed him viciously. He turned back to his younger brother. "Want to come down to lunch?"

The younger's face lit up. "Yus."

The line at the cafeteria was relatively long. It came out the front door and curved around a tree. Needless to say the students under the tree were the most comfortable. It seemed that Sora's bubbly personality had returned with full force, for he was now clinging to Riku's back, snuggling the back of the startled boy's neck. It made Roxas somewhat jealous, it frightened him. But he held the thought back, he held the jealousy back. That was his brother! His brother, for gods sake! He sighed. Being one of the students under said tree, he leaned against the trunk, letting the bark scratch pleasantly at his neck as he moved his head.

"Hey Roxas."

The blonde opened a blue eye to see Axel's face close to his.

"What?"

"Could I come home with you?"

Roxas paused. "Why the hell would I let you do that?"

"Because you were actually paying attention in psychology and I wasn't."

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you for five hours and you want to come over?"

Axel's face was bright as he nodded.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just think you're cu—very, very smart." He red head corrected himself.

Riku was snickering. "Beware you butt Roxas."

Roxas flipped him off. "Go away Axel, don't you have other friends?"

"Yes, but he's kind of in the music room and I like avoiding that area."

Sora turned to Axel. "You mean Demu-chan?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Demu-chan?"

"Yep! That's what I call him. He's adorable. Really passive."

Axel laughed a little. "That's my Dem."

The line was very slow in moving they noted. In agitation Roxas started down at his watch. He swayed from side to side. Left, right left right, every thirty seconds alternating his movements: right, left, right left, and never failing to look down at his watch every two minutes obsessively, compulsively.

Sora was bouncing just as impatiently on Riku's back.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Sora."

"Are we there yet?"

"GOD! What are you five!?"

"No, I'm sixteen." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was grinning.

Near the end of their break they had gotten to the front of the line. By that time Axel had dispersed, leaving Roxas as the third wheel, staring in a jealous rage he refused to acknowledge.

"Roxas are you okay? You look mad…"

Roxas smiled at the sweet voice of his younger brother. "Yes, I'm fine." He shook his head. Hopefully his computer was hooked up by the time he had gotten home. The small paragraph he had read the previous night hadn't explained enough. _'In some cases older sibling seduce their younger siblings…'_

Roxas could only blush as they made their way to Riku's usual spot. Would he try to seduce Sora? Could he!? In his minds eye he could see a naked Sora, writhing, whimpering, covered in sweat, but his expression wouldn't be one of distress it would be one of pleasure. Sora's saccharine voice would beg and plead for him to stop teasing, beg him to take him. Love him.

_"Oh please, Roxas!" _

"Roxie are you okay?"

The blonde looked up at his younger brother. "I'm fine." And he watched as the brunette went back to his conversation with Riku.

Roxas sighed, now more than ever did he miss his best friend. _Hayner…_

---

The seeds of jealousy have been planted! Bwuahah!

In the next chapter, Axel really is a stalker and he takes Demyx along for the ride. We get an insight into the musicians head, and Sora follows a bad example.


	4. He's a bad example

Chapter four:

Once again than you my reviewers!

If someone wants to beta this I'd be glad.

---

It was honestly unfair how the sun loved to shine the most when the students ambled out of the school in herds. The jackets worn in the morning were wrapped around the students' waists and stuffed in their backpacks. Roxas was no exception. Upon stepping outside he shrugged off the hoodie and hung it from his arm. Sora was beside him, apparently comfortable in the warmth of the sun and his jacket combined. His brother sure was weird, he noted fondly.

"Ready to go home?"

Sora nodded happily. "Maybe mom set up the TV!"

Roxas shook his head and ruffled his brother's hair. "You know mom's always out…"

Sora pouted. "Yeah I know…I wish she wouldn't."

Roxas sighed. He had gotten used to the fact that their mother and father no longer communicated the way they used to. His father worked late. How else could they afford such a wonderful home on such short notice? And his mother…he wasn't even sure about her anymore. He thought his little brother had gotten accustomed to it too. He sighed. It was so much different when Squall was there to take care of them. The blonde could feel hot tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. He blinked furiously before Sora could notice.

"I wish they didn't either, Sora." He took hold of his hand. "Let's go home." _Before Axel finds me… _

They began to walk out of the gate, Roxas pushing past the other students.

"Hey! Hey! Roxas! Wait up!"

The blonde froze. "Run." He whispered to Sora.

The brunette gave him a strange look before sprinting after his brother. "But it's just Axel!" He panted.

Roxas growled. "Exactly."

They had made it down the bloke before the red head managed to catch up with them, feigning a hurt look. "Aw, Roxie I thought you liked me!" He pouted.

Roxas glared. "No, I don't. You irritate me. Now go away, we wanna go home."

Axel grinned. "I'll walk you! Don't wanna get lost do we?"

Sora snickered. "You don't know where we live."

Axel made a strange noise. "I'll figure it out."

Roxas rolled his eyes before leading Sora by the hand down the street, ignoring Axel. The red head however didn't take the hint and continued to tail after the boys like a lost puppy. Sora found it amusing, and somewhat cute. Roxas found it annoying, infuriated and he had a strong urge to grab one of his notebooks and whack the older boy on the nose with it.

Axel paused for a second, two blocks down from the school. "Heeey…Roxas…d'you mind if I bring Demyx along? I promised I'd hang out with 'im after school today…"

Roxas stared. "…Then why the hell are you following me?"

Axel grinned. "Duh! Because I need to know where you live! Just in case…just in case."

In case of what Roxas didn't want to know. He just made and exasperated noise and continued to march off. Sora on the other hand was smiling radiantly.

"Yay! Demu-chan!" He cheered. "We'll wait for him"

Roxas cursed under his breath. _At least it wasn't Riku._ There was something about that boy…

"Axel! Axel you jerk!"

There was a resounding smack as they watched the punk dirty blonde approach them. "You were supposed to _wait for me!_ Not run off with your little boy toy!"

Roxas sputtered indignantly while Sora snickered. "He's not Axel's boy toy." The brunette defended.

Demyx's eyes brightened. "Sora!" And he lunged for the boy, embracing him like an old friend. "Of course he not…" The blonde laughed. "He wishes he was."

Roxas continued to sputter and fume.

In the end the four boys meandered on towards the brothers' new home. Axel's eyes were moving rapidly around, as if trying to remember every detail, every twist and turn they took. No one seemed to notice.

As they neared the still perfectly kept lawn they could hear yelling, and crashes. Sora turned to Roxas with an alarmed expression. Even the blonde looked lost. They approached the door tentatively, the two uninvited guests hung back with apprehensive expressions. Roxas curiously pressed his ear to the door. Their parents shouldn't have been home. He winced slightly as he heard something else shatter.

"You're never home!"

"Neither are you!" Xemnas's loud, deep voice raged. "How do I know you're not off with some…some man whore!?"

There was another crash, it sounded like one of the porcelain dishes.

"Don't you trust me!?"

"Not anymore!"

"Fuck you Xemnas!" Roxas could hear choked sobs. "This marriage was supposed to be about trust!"

Xemnas laughed patronizingly. "Trust!? How the hell can I trust you when you don't EVER pick up your cell? Hmm!?"

"Get out! Get out of this house!"

"Fine! Good luck paying the mortgage!"

Roxas backed away from the door as it was pulled open. Their father paused in mid step, looking down at his two bewildered sons.

"I'll be back tonight." Was all he said before taking off for the driveway and slamming the car door shut.

Sora's eyes brimmed with tears as he stared helplessly from his father long gone and his brother who's eyes were downcast.

"Let's just go somewhere else…"

Axel exchanged looks with Demyx. He stepped up to Roxas. "We'll take you guys somewhere…" He offered.

Roxas looked up at Axel, for once without the slightest hint of annoyance. "Thank you." He took Sora's hand for the millionth time that day as they were lead down the side walk towards the center of town.

From above the second story of the house next door, Riku shook his head, tapping his cigarette as he leaned out his window. That's how divorces started…

Axel and Demyx had returned the brothers' back home much later that evening. In their attempts to cheer them up they had hit several ice cream parlors and Demyx's apartment. Roxas fiddled with the keys as Sora departed with their friends.

"Thanks guys." He said sweetly, pecking both boys on the cheek.

Demyx flushed and Axel just smiled. "We'll see ya on Monday kid."

Roxas opened the door. "Later." And he pulled Sora inside.

They stared at the chaos that was their new home. Shattered porcelain littered the hardwood floor next to several of the living room walls. Unpacked boxes lay open, beside them shattered photo frames sat forgotten. Roxas sighed. The house was empty he noted after a while. He ambled over to the kitchen, noticing a considerable amount of glass on the floor. Sora followed after him.

"Mom and dad were fighting weren't they…?" He whispered.

Roxas nodded slightly. He picked his way through the glass, some of it crunching under his shoes. "She broke most of the dishes…"

Sora stared around. The kitchen was a calamity. "Why would they fight?"

Roxas shrugged, treading over to Sora and pulling him out of the kitchen. "Let's just find our boxes." He suggested.

They spent the next few hours locating and unpacking their boxes and attempting to set up their computer. Sora occasionally broke out into small sobs.

"I wish Squall was here." He lamented as he pulled out a non-shattered photo frame. It was the only picture of their older brother he had managed to salvage after their mother packed away literally _everything_ that had to do with her late son. Roxas came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"I wish he was too." He nuzzled Sora's neck tenderly, letting his breath tickle the hair on the back of Sora's neck. He could feel the other boy relax against him.

"Roxas…" It was slightly breathy, and it made Roxas wonder when the hell it got so hot in there.

"Sora? Roxas?"

It was their father. Quickly looking at each other they dived for the make shift beds in the center of their room. Xemnas traipsed up the stairs, his heavy footsteps making the third and second last step from the top squeak loudly. Coming up to their room he softly opened the door to find both boys 'sleeping' peacefully in each others arms. The man smiled softly before walking back down stairs.

Sora opened an eye, staring at Roxas with a small grin.

"She's not home?" It was a voice from down stairs.

"No…thank god."

The voice chuckled. "I'd love to come here more often…"

It was Xemnas's turn to chuckle. "Then you're lucky she leaves so much."

There was silence. A very long silence.

"Roxas…who is that?"

Roxas shook his head. "I don't think she should know…"

"Should we tell mom?"

"No. Never."

"Okay."

He could feel Sora nestle into his chest deeper. The blonde willed his heart to slow down.

"Umm…I'm gonna go on the computer for a little okay, Sora?"

The brunette nodded, turning his back and snuggling into the pillow. _This is getting dangerous. _The blonde blushed slightly as he waited for the computer to boot up. Somewhere downstairs he could _swear_ he heard a steady 'thump' 'thump'.

_It is unclear whether "non abuse" contacts always result in psychological harm or maladjustment. It may be that normal sexual curiosity between siblings and cousins that happens only once is not harmful. As to repeated sexual contact between the children, two models have typically been proposed. In the first model of contact, often called "nurturance-oriented," the children consensually seek sexual contact with each other over time, in part to provide nurturing and affection that is missing elsewhere in the family. It may begin with elements of loyalty, mutual satisfaction, and support, and may or may not turn coercive or lead to abuse outside the home as the child grows older. Some argue, however, that sibling sexual contact during preteen and teen years, even if consensual, interferes with the development of social skills and support systems beyond the family. This may prevent appropriate separation and differentiation from the family _

Roxas couldn't fight down the blush. He looked over at the slumbering Sora. Was it wrong to desire his little brother? Was it wrong to want to seduce him? Sora turned around, sprawled out on his back.

"Hmmm…."

Roxas smiled fondly. He loved his little brother, he knew that…but in what way? He sighed. Perhaps it was his parents fault. His parents somewhat neglectful nature, and the absence of Squall…

The next morning they were once again awakened by the sun shining brightly. Roxas thanked the deities for moving in on a Thursday. Turning he reached out for Sora, opening his eyes in alarm when he wasn't there. Looking about he checked the bathroom, the second landing, even the first floor, finding no trace of the brunette. He did find his father snoozing on the couch however, his hair all mussed up and as he shifted he could see angry red marks on his back. Had his mother done that? Deciding not to contemplate such disturbing thoughts he meandered outside and paused.

Sora sat with Riku on the curb laughing, resting his head on the silver haired boy's shoulders. Once again a jealous sort of rage ran through Roxas's veins. He walked back inside. Sora wasn't his to control…he knew that. So he resigned for pulling out his cell phone and dialing an oh-so familiar number.

Outside Sora giggled and Riku tapped the cigarette, ashes falling on the asphalt. Riku grinned.

"And then he fell flat on his face!"

Sora gasped. "And you laughed?"

"Hell yeah! He laughed with me afterwards."

Sora giggled. "You're funny Riku."

The silver haired boy shook his head, ruffling Sora's hair. Why did people like doing that!? The brunette attempted to straighten out his gravity defying hair. He stuck out his tongue.

"You suck." He pouted.

Riku smirked. There was a long pause before Sora glanced curiously at the older boy.

"Why do you smoke?"

Riku raised an eyebrow, slightly taken aback. "Why?"

Sora nodded vigorously as Riku took a drag. "Because it's relaxing." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sora just tilted his head questioningly. "How so?"

Riku shrugged. "Dunno, it just does."

Sora shook his head. "It's bad for you…"

"Yeah I know…we all die anyway."

Sora stared down at the ground. "I know…" he paused for a second. "Lemme try!" He exclaimed suddenly.

Riku laughed. "Roxas would kill me." It didn't take a genius to figure out how protective Roxas was of his little brother.

Sora just shrugged. "If I can cover up the smell he won't!"

Little deviant he was. Riku handed over the cigarette. Sora look it almost apprehensively, taking a drag before sputtering a coughing.

"Gah!"

Riku laughed. "You're not ready for it, kid."

Sora growled. "I'm not a kid, and I so am." He took another, trying to mask his cough.

Riku just shrugged, allowing Sora to experiment with what he wanted. Sora leaned against him. "I don't get it…"

"Then give it back."

"No. It's mine now."

Riku just laughed.

---

Well I didn't manage to put Demyx in too much in this chapter, but in the next one I promise it'll be centered on him!

I dare you to guess who was with Xemnas that night –grin-

In the next chapter: I swear Demyx'll be the main focus, and Xaldin and Xigbar get to come in too.


	5. He's not right for you

XP To those who guessed that it was Saix with Xemnas you get a cookie XD

As I promised this shall be a Demyx centered chapter. Forgive me for taking so long. I just haven't had much inspiration.

-----

The sound of loud snores drifted throughout the house, passed through doors and bothered the sensitive ears of the snoozing blonde on the couch. One leg perched upon the arm rest, and the other hung limply over the side. Demyx's head tilted back and the other arm rest became the support for his neck. His mouth was agape, attracting a nearby fly with his putrid morning breath. The poor fly was swallowed a few seconds later, and the blonde sat up straight, gagging and choking as the fly went down his esophagus. Gasping and once more gagging in slight disgust he sat up, running his fingers through his limp hair, the traces of gell he hadn't washed out the night before made his fingers sticky.

Sighing he got up, several joints popping in the process. He grimaced before sleepily ambling over to the bathroom and giving himself one reproachful stare in the mirror before attempting to crack the kink out of his neck. The blonde looked down at the pink sink, a roach looked up at him, waving it's antenna around in a sort of 'oh my god it's huge!' motion.

Demyx smiled slightly at the roach, opening the cabinet hidden behind the mirror and fishing out the half gone tube of gell. He still wore the clothes from the previous day, but hey, what the hell, it was Sunday, no one ever hung out with him on the weekends.

His hair now slicked back into his very defined style, he tip-toed over to what should have been his bedroom for the night. His mother lay there, drooling on _his_ pillow. Sighing he set about in the kitchen, attempting to shoo away his little roach buddies. Why they were his buddies? Because he admittedly talked to a few when he couldn't find Axel.

His cell phone was still in his pocket he remember as his thigh oh so randomly vibrated. He jumped slightly before fishing it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey…" The voice was mellow, cool, nonchalant and somewhat cold.

"Hi!" Demyx's voice was the exact opposite, and it sounded very…excited.

"Hmm."

Demyx blinked. "Umm…"

"I was wondering if you could come down to the coffee shop today…"

Demyx jumped, glad the other boy couldn't see him. "Sure!" Perhaps that sounded TOO over excited?

"Yeah…be there at twelve, that's my lunch break.."

"Mmhmm! Love you Zexi!"

Instead of a reply, Demyx got the dial tone.

Zexion, Demyx current boyfriend. If there was one word to describe said boyfriend, Demyx would reluctantly use 'cold'. It wasn't that Zexion was neglectful. The boy never failed to call him once a day. Just…the blonde sighed, the boy had a tendency to be very, cold, cruel, verbally abusive in a way. Demyx convinced himself his boyfriend had a perfectly valid reason to be.

He continued to set about his breakfast. Oh well, none of that mattered right now. Zexion wanted to hang out with him! His little emo boy, the blonde thought fondly. Though of course, Demyx knew he could never say that around Zexi. Oh no. Zexion was never supposed to be classified as emo. His hair style was just there because it 'looked cool', and it wasn't 'dyed black'. He just wore a lot of that color…or lack of color. Munching thoughtfully on his eggs, Demyx wondered why Zexion would want to see him on this particular Sunday…as aforementioned Demyx didn't have company on Sundays, unless you counted his roaches. Shrugging it off as a good thing, Demyx meandered quietly towards his room, taking his painstaking time in silently picking out his clothes, so as not to wake his mother, who was most likely working the late shift tonight.

The day outside, he just noticed, was a very nice sunny day. Heh, sunny day, Sunday…the blonde shook his head. Honestly he wasn't_ that_ ditzy. Zexion said he was though…

There was a particular café that Zexion worked at. Demyx had a habit of lingering there after school as the other boy worked. He wondered now recently if it was a bother to the other boy, but seeing as how the 'emo' hadn't said anything on the subject, the blonde continued to loiter at this particular spot.

Seeing as how he had been rudely awoken by that fly late into the morning, by the time Demyx had cheerfully walked over to said café, Zexion was patiently sitting at a table under an umbrella sipping at what he assumed was coffee. He smiled brightly and took his seat in front of the boy.

"Hi!" His smile never faltered.

Zexion looked up with his only visible eye. "Hmm."

Why was that always his response? "Umm…so…why'd you cal me over here?"

Zexion shrugged. "I got bored." He said simple. That was always the case, If Zexion got bored, it was Demyx job to entertain him. Wonderful. Yet the blonde loved his little appointed task, in a way.

Demyx shrugged as well. "What can I do?"

Zexion smirked. "You know what I want…"

Oh of course…_that._

Demyx blushed. "W-where? You only have thirty minutes…"

Zexion set his coffee down, holding out his hand for the blonde. "Don't tell me you've never heard of exhibitionism." The blue haired boy smirked.

"O-of course I have!" Demyx sputtered indignantly. "B-but…."

Zexion sighed and roughly pulled Demyx from his chair, despite being the shorter one, Zexion was…the one who wore the pants in the relationship, to put it bluntly. He then dragged the poor boy towards the back of the café. The Employee's Only bathroom. With a dejected sigh lost to Zexion, Demyx perched himself atop the sink.

The other boy could only smirk as he roughly pressed his lips against Demyx's.

"Xigbar, why the hell do we have to come here?"

"Because, it's got good coffee and I'm broke! Paycheck isn't till Friday!"

Xaldin sighed. "Your fault you don't know how to save."

"Well you wanna pay for expensive coffee? It's called Starbucks."

Xaldin shook his head. "Forget it."

Demyx's hands were over his mouth, small moan escaping his kiss bruised lips and Zexion's mouth closed over his dick. Licking, sucking, nipping and driving Demyx crazy…and the boy knew it.

"Z-Zexi—oh!"

Zexion could only smirk, licking at the slit several times, Demyx bucking at nothing as Zexion pulled his head back every time. It was torture for the blonde. Zexion small thin fingers were wrapped around the base, two fingers occationally coming down to fondle his balls.

"Oh god!" Demyx's eyes went wide as he realized the loud exclamation.

Zexion's eye glared, delivering a harsh nip to his head, Demyx biting down on his fist as he came. Tears prickled at the ends of his closed eyes. He sat there, pants at his ankles attempting to regain his breath.

"You know I love it when you scream, but not in public, moron." Zexion snapped harshly.

Demyx nodded, cleaning himself off.

"And don't think I'm done with you."

The blonde only nodded again as he watched Zexion unzip his own trousers and pull out his hard manhood. Demyx hopped off the counter, and leaned on it with his elbows, presenting his backside to Zexion who smirked, tracing the soft flesh of Demyx's butt cheeks with his long nails.

"You drive me crazy…"

Demyx whimpered. Zexion had a tendency to take him without lubrication…the blonde was sad to say he was getting used it to, kind of… though he couldn't help the scream that tore from his lips as Zexion roughly pushed himself in, and grabbed the back of Demyx's carefully spiked hair.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Xigbar blinked. "You hear that?"

The taller, more frightening looking man looked up from his black coffee. "The scream? Yeah…."

Xigbar leaned back in his chair. "You know, I swear that voice sounded familiar."

Xaldin shook his head. "Like who? You know barely anybody other than the teachers."

"Pfft, fuck you."

"I did last night."

Xigbar glared. "Shut up"

The mess they left behind was hastily cleaned up as Zexion's half hour drew to a close.

He smirked. "You really know how to keep me entertained." He left a soft kiss on Demyx's temple as he walked out with a proud stride back onto the main area of the café.

The blonde on the other hand was still attempting to gather his wits, still panting and still with his pants around his ankle on the floor. _Stupid Zexion…_

It wasn't until a few minutes that he ambled out…well limped out. His face however held no discomfort. He looked about, not spotting his so-called boyfriend, and sighed. He continued to lip towards the exit, pausing as he spotted two familiar faces. His first and fourth period teachers were sitting side by side, chatting amicably. Sighing he just limped by, without a second glance.

"Did you see him limp?"

"You think he's the one who was screaming?"

Xaldin shrugged. "It's his problem no?"

Xigbar mimicked the shrug. "I guess we should talk about rape on Monday, eh?"

Xaldin laughed, flipping the dreads that had managed to fall onto his shoulders back. "Nah."

"Demyx!"

"Yes mom."

"Where were you?"

"Out with Zexion."

There was a resounding smack. "What the hell did I say about you dating…._guys_."

Demyx shrugged. "Never to do it…"

How his mother figured out Zexion was his boyfriend, he would never know, and he preferred not to know…

"Go to your room."

"Yes mom." He figured if Axel didn't pick up…it was time to confide in the roaches again.

On the other side of town, Axel twitched slightly on the bed, the covers pooling around his lower half and his upper torso bare and exposed as he dreamt on, his vibrating phone lost to him.

Demyx sighed…maybe someone was having as bad of a day as he was…

"Roxas, Roxas!"

The blonde looked up to see his twin running at him, grinning. "I think I have a best friend!"

Roxas smiled slightly. "That's good for you, Sora!"

Sora smiled and snuggled his older twin. "Riku was sooo cool today! We hung out and—"

As Sora regaled Roxas with tales of what could almost be called a date, the older of the two zoned out…nodding periodically. The taste of jealousy once again as bile in his mouth. It was apparent, if Roxas didn't do anything soon, he would lose his brother, lose his brother to some random PUNK whom they had just met…it was infuriating. He was brought back to reality by a finger poking him.

"Roxas…are you okay?"

Roxas smiled and nodded. "Yeah…"

"You look mad…" He pouted. "Did I make you mad?"

_No Sora…you never could._

Roxas shook his head and brought his twin close, kissing the top of his head softly and enjoying the content purrs his other half made as he snuggled closer.

"I'm going to steal your warmth okay?" He muttered.

Roxas laughed, the vibrations sending tremors down Sora's spine, pleasant tremors.

"I love you Roxas."

"I love you too." _ In more ways than I should…_

----

Actually that was easier to write than I thought o.o

XD

But yes. See see? A Demyx centered chapter! Mainly. Demyx has a not so nice boyfriend. But just so you know, I am a fan of the Zemyx paring. Dun worry. I'm not saying it'll end up that way though.

Forgive me for making it so short. Hopefully the next one will be longer

Next chapter: Roxas tries to make Sora see how he loves him, Axel's still a stalker and Sora's picked up a new habit.


	6. Teach me

I thank thee all for the reviews :3

Here is yet another chapter.

---

Behind a brick wall where the ground was littered in burnt out butts and the air smelled of tobacco leaned Sora, a cigarette between his lips, to his left Riku in the same process, his leg putting out yet another butt that was carelessly tossed towards the pavement.

"Are you sure your brother won't kill you?" He laughed.

Sora giggled. "I'm sure." He held up a brand new packet of gum. "I'm only smoking one right?"

Riku shrugged. "It stick to your clothes."

Sora blinked. "Um…I was standing next to a guy who was smoking." He nodded firmly.

The silver haired teen laughed and ruffled the brunette's already messy tresses. "You're so cute kid!"

Pout. "I'm not cute."

Riku smirked, and that that moment, he leaned over, nibbling softly at the base of Sora's neck, causing the younger to jump, squeak, moan and blush all in the matter of two seconds.

"Riku?"

The boy shrugged. "Like I said, cute."

As the orange glow touched the sky and spread its dimming light across the horizon, Roxas sat upon the piles of messy blankets resting on the floor, staring out the window, several articles printed out beside him, and a lost expression graced his normally vibrant blue eyes. Sora wasn't home yet…there was never a time in which his twin, his other half, was away from him, not for this long…his hands lay limply palm down upon a typed report for his psychology class.

He snorted to himself. They were old enough…he was probably with Riku anyway…there was no point in worrying. He sighed, letting himself fall upon the sheets and paper, crinkling the ones his head and torso fell upon, his eyes still resting on the now blood red sky…_Sora…come home…_

He turned once more to face the wall…there were sounds coming from the first story. As of late, his parents were wrapped up in a world of their own, a world filled with deception so easy to see and fights that weren't supposed to be heard. A tap at the window alerted the blonde as he sprang up to see his favorite brunette teetering dangerously on the branch that connected the window to the outside world.

"Sora!" He rushed over to his grinning brother.

"Hi!" Was the only warning he got before he was met with an armful of Sora…who was sporting an odd but familiar scent…the scent of—

"Sora…what the hell have you been doing?" It came out much harsher than he had intended, and by this point he wished he could have taken it back. The look on Sora's face was all he needed to feel horrible.

"I wasn't doing anything Roxas! Honest!" He pleaded, snuggling into his older brother's neck. He could detect a sliver to panic in his voice. "I was just next to this guy…and…and…" The younger boy's breath began to quicken and shallow.

Hastily Roxas pulled away from Sora. "It's okay, it's okay! I believe you." He kissed him on the cheek fondly. "Sorry I doubted you."

Sora was a good kid. He would _never_ do anything like that….never…

From down stairs they could hear the front door slam.

"Mom's going out again?"

Roxas nodded, settling amongst his mess of papers. Sora looking down upon him.

"You look funny like that."

The blonde sent him a confused look. "how?"

"With all those papers. It's like you're Sig-mung..um…something…some guy!"

Roxas shook his head. " Sigmund Freud." He blushed slightly. "You're strange Sora."

His younger brother gave him a proud grin before clearing the blanket area of the offending papers, and replacing them with himself. Which, Roxas had to add, was all the better. He lay himself beside his brother, softly stroking the soft unruly hair.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?" There was something so serene about laying in the soft dying sunlight, in the comfortable silence, in this warmth that dulled his senses down, relaxing him enough to pull Sora closer and snuggle into him, breathing in the scent that was uniquely his, despite the tobacco mixed in…though in his head, he admitted it was somewhat…exotic? Appealing? Just a little, maybe.

"What's it like to kiss someone?"

The question brought his lethargic mind back into alert.

"What?"

Sora turned onto his stomach, glancing curiously up at identical blue eyes. "What's it like to kiss someone?" He repeated, same tone.

Roxas turned pink. "I-I wouldn't know…" He paused. "Why'd you ask?"

Sora shrugged. "Riku mentioned it…"

_Riku_. It wasn't his fault that he had such a dislike for the boy…after all, he was moving in on his territory right? It was instinctual, like a cat pees on its property. Not that he would do that on Sora…or maybe…his cheeks went impossibly redder.

"Roxas?"

The blonde sheepishly smiled. "Umm…Sorry…I-I don't know." Oh how he wish he did…

"Maybe then, you could show me!"

"What?"

"Show me! We'll teach each other." There was a blindingly naïve smile on the boys face as he sat up, he legs tucked next to his hips and his hands resting on his knees as he looked down at the dumfound Roxas.

"B-but—"_ Roxas, why the fuck are you complaining? TAKE IT!! TAKE IT! It's not abuse…he's your brother, there's no malicious intent…_

"I guess…"

Sora let out a little giggle. "Okay…what do we do?" He tilted his head.

Roxas sat up, gently tugging on Sora's hands, who instantly held onto his brothers.

"I think we just lean in…" He said, leaning his head closer, tilting it in the opposite direction of Sora's. His heart was racing and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Consciously he willed his breath to stay even as he neared closer to his younger brother's face, their lips millimeters apart and he could feel Sora's warm breath mingling with his own.

"Close your eyes…"

It was so easy to have Sora comply to him…so trustingly. And yet, the blonde couldn't get himself to feel guilty for any of this, nothing. He loved Sora! There would never be a time in which he would knowingly or willingly cause this naïve soul any harm…

Their lips pressed together for a second, and all Roxas could think of was holding his breath, holding his breath and hoping, praying that this was all not some dream like the other nights. Hoping that Sora's arms would never fall from his neck.

They parted after a few seconds, Sora's grinning face the first thing he saw after opening his eyes. He knew his face was flushed. Sora himself was sporting a light pink tinge, it was charming.

"I liked it." The boy declared.

"M-me too."

"Let's do it again!"

Sora was an enigma. Truly. Hadn't he any idea how _immoral_ this was!? Roxas knew…and he went along with it of course, but then, the boy had come to terms with his slightly abnormal ways of thinking.

He couldn't help but laugh though. "If you want." He knew he did.

Sora was the type of person who did anything he please just because it felt _good_. And the blonde knew he should have stopped that train of thought there. He could think of several things that would feel good, several things that would have Sora coming back for more…

They leaned in again, Sora taking the initiative and placing his bottom atop Roxas's lap. The blonde's eyes snapped open as Sora's lips descended on his. It was more than just a simple peck this time. It was clumsy and unpracticed, but with Sora, that innocence and enthusiasm, it made it seem that such trivialities didn't matter. He kissed back, equally as inexperienced. Almost uncertainly Sora opened his mouth. Well… you can't go to high school and not pick up _some _rumors.

They broke away panting slightly, Sora's eyes half lidded and a trail of saliva down his chin. The look itself sent shivers down Roxas's spine and tendrils of pleasure southward, which Sora would most likely feel in a while.

"I really like it.." the brunette decided. "What else do you know?"

Roxas went red. _More than I should know…_

"Stuff…" He said vaguely. "Just stuff."

Sora giggled and did what Riku had done to him before, nibbled the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

Roxas gasped slightly, tossing his head back and tilting it to the left, allowing Sora more access.

"You liked that?"

Roxas nodded. "Ooh, good." His brother sounded pleased. Very pleased.

However the sound of the front door opening alerted them. Pulling away almost instantly the two stared at each other before ambling towards the door.

"Is she home?"

A laugh. "Really you think I'd call you over if she were?"

A different laugh, pertaining to a male as well however. "Just making sure, just making sure."

Two heads peaked out over the railing on the second landing. They were like five year olds spying for Santa on Christmas eve. There was a clear view to the living room whilst being well hidden in the shadows of the unlit hallway. A man, shorter than Xemnas, taller than their mother stood there, long blue hair cascading down to his mid back, and the top was styled oddly, must like his fathers in a way.

Said man had pulled himself very close to their father.

"Hmm…as long as she's not home…"

"My boys are…"

"You have children?"

"Twins. Teens though."

The man's laugh was a somewhat pleasant one.

"Well…it's alright."

What shocked the boys the most was when this man, whom had yet to have a name pressed himself against Xemnas, pressed his lips against the tan mans, much like Sora had been doing with Roxas. The thought brought the heat back into Roxas's face. But of course this wasn't the time to be thinking so selfishly! Their father was cheating on their mother. WITH A MAN! Not that gender mattered right?

"Hmm…on the couch again?"

The man laughed. "Ooh Xemnas, are you that frisky?"

"You know I am…And it's partially because it's hard to keep you _quiet._"

"Hm what can I say…you just know how to push all the right buttons."

"Saix…"

This man, Saix, had apparently rubbed himself against Xemnas… and by that time, Roxas had stood up, held his hand for Sora to take and briskly walked back into the room. Upon closing the door, it was duly noted that the sun had gone down. The last rays barely filtering through the open window.

"Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"What was Saix doing to dad?"

The blonde blushed. "How about we leave that for tomorrow?" Honestly, he wondered if there was a bit of masochism in himself.

If there was one thing that Roxas wasn't looking forward to. It was the next morning. Of course there was nothing wrong in the way the sun so rudely decided to say good morning. The routine went as well as ever. And as they trooped down early to avoid the awkward breakfast, they noticed a bit of blood on the couch. They vowed NEVER to sit on it again. However, once outside they were greeted with the silver haired menace. Who so kindly greeted Sora with a 'friendly' hug, and a small wave towards Roxas.

The blonde grimaced. In the back of him mind he knew he was being registered as the third wheel. It was heartbreaking. Devastating in a way. (Seeing as how desperate he was acting internally. It was really quite a nuisance) He sighed as he lagged behind and half heartedly listened to the amicable conversation that was going on ahead of him, before he was so terribly spooked!

"GAH!!"

He fell onto the grass with a heavy weight crushing his lower body. Groaning he opened an eye to catch nothing but red fluffy hair.

"AXEL!!!"

The head that he was so wonderfully greeted by raised and he was then met with vibrant green, very cheerful eyes.

"Good morning my love!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "There is something clinically wrong with you. Get off me you psychopath!" He then attempted to shove the red head off.

In front of his somewhere, three separate rings of laughter resounded through the once peaceful neighborhood. Not even a block. Not even a FUCKING block away from his house and he was tackled—no _mauled_ by some stalker he had the misfortune to meet in the school office.

He looked up and was met with Demyx's apologetic look.

"He really, really likes you?" He boy offered meekly.

"Whatever."

Shoving the redhead off he stood up and continued his brisk, very pissy walk. Axel blinked.

"Did I do something wrong?"

----

Aaah okay XP I did everything I promised I would:3

And extra. I was hoping to add a little bit of lemons into this one…but eh…it just didn't happen. Maybe next time! If I get enough reviews maybe? –bribe- XD

But I'm torn between a XemnasxSaix lemon or a SoraRoxas lemon…

You pick?


	7. So this is what they do

SoraRoxas lemon it is! XD

I'm actually debating whether Axel and Riku should get with Sora and Roxas…

But then…it was the point for them to get together anyway….I've actually got a sense of direction for this story…after this chapter –nod-

----

"Axel why do you insist on walking me everywhere?"

"Because! You're just so cute, you might get raped."

There was a snort from somewhere behind the bickering pair.

"What?" Came Axel's indignant snap.

"Are you sure you won't be the one raping him?"

Roxas flushed and death glared at Riku. "Shut up." He grumbled.

Axel's grin was lost to everyone but Demyx, who shook his head.

"Guys?" His voice was meek, but loud enough to be heard. "I—I have something to do today."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "You mean, Zexion's going to do you." He said bluntly.

Pouting the blonde nodded.

It was obvious the other three hadn't the slightest idea what was going on, but they listened intently either way.

"Dump him, Demyx."

"But—he'll…he'll…"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Then I'll beat the shit outta him. But this isn't good for you."

Demyx sighed. "I love him though."

Groaning the red head just bowed his head in evident frustration. "If you say so, Dem, if you say so."

They watched the blonde run off quickly before blinking, confused and very interested. The three pairs of eyes stared at Axel hard.

"What?"

"You know."

Growling once again he took a hold of Roxas's hand. "Fine, if you must know."

They had made their way back down the streets they had come from. Everyone knew you never went to your house to discus matters such as these, a diner or an ice cream parlor was so much better. Sitting in a booth towards the corner they patiently waited for what would be a decent lunch, and the gossip which Axel was about to spill. The waiter was tall, blonde with bright green eyes. Yet despite the bright, they seemed rather dull…the twins of the table blinked before bounding over their seats and tackling the poor boy to the ground.

"CLOUD!!"

Blinking, the blonde, dubbed Cloud, looked up at the small bundles of joy now attached to him. They seemed hell bent on snuggling every part of him they could. The other two older boys stared in wonderment and confusion. Who the fuck was Cloud? Laughing he struggled to sit up.

"Sora, Roxas."

They smiled cheerfully at him, their arms still wrapped around the taller boy.

"We missed you!"

"I missed you too."

There was a cough from somewhere above them. Axel was standing with his miniscule eyebrows up to his hair line.

"You have some explaining to do too." Was that his voice laced with envy?

Unattaching themselves they crawled back into the booth, leaving Cloud to stand and dust off his apron and his rear, his face was brighter than it had been however.

"What can I get you?"

Roxas snorted. "You're funny when you try and act professional Cloud."

The blonde flipped him off good-naturedly. "And you're funny when you try to do anything, so shut up."

The boys had placed their orders after the light bickering of the blondes which had Sora beside himself in giggles.

"Would you boys mind staying? I get off in a half hour."

The twins nodded enthusiastically as Cloud made his way to a different table. They were then immediately under the scrutiny of two pairs of curious eyes.

"Soo…who's Cloud?"

Sora smiled. "He's my brother's boyfriend!"

There was a very long pause before Sora covered his mouth, giving Roxas a horrified glance. Sighing, Roxas pulled Sora close, his hand coming up to pet his hair.

"He was…our….um…other brother's boyfriend…"

"You guys have another brother?" Came Axel's blunt response.

Sora looked down at his hands. "He's not here anymore."

Riku caught on, glancing darkly at Axel as if daring him to ask any more of his ignorant questions.

"Yeah…we lost contact with his after a while…"

Sora meekly smiled. "But he's here now, so we're happy."

"That's it?"

The twins nodded. Sora's grip on Roxas never faltered.

Cloud had returned a while later carrying their lunch.

"It was great seeing you guys." He said before he left.

It was silent for a while.

"So…" It was Roxas who broke the ice. "You still gotta tell us about Demyx."

Axel smiled sheepishly. "Aww damn, I thought you would have forgotten about that."

The twins shook their heads.

"Alright."

They sat closer to the edge of their seats.

"Zexion is Demyx boyfriend of two years now. They've been dating since sophomore year. Zexion was quiet, Demyx…well he was really, really loud. It guess it was the opposites attract thing." He interjected his speech with a shrug. "Anyway…they started dating. It was actually pretty cool at first. Demyx was even more hyper. And Zexion…well he was starting to break out of his emo shell.

"About a year ago Zexion started to act somewhat cold towards Demyx. He thought nothing of it. And a few months ago…he came to me, crying."

Riku looked thoughtful. "I thought Demyx was beginning to act more miserable…"

Axel kicked the silver haired teen under the table. "Turns out that Zexion was nearly raping the poor boy." He sighed.

Roxas tilted his head. "Why doesn't he break up with him?"

Axel shrugged. "Fear?"

Sora snuggled into Roxas. "I feel bad for him…we should make him feel better!"

Axel laughed slightly. "I've been trying…"

"Cookies."

"Excuse me?"

Roxas giggled. "Cookies is Sora's way of cheering everyone up."

----

It was well into the sunset before either of them had gone home. Cloud joined them as he promised a half hour after Axel's little Demyx speech. There was such a joy reflecting in every expression the man made, he had sat close to Sora and Roxas, his attention directed mainly at the twins. Not that they cared. Cloud was like their fourth (now third) brother.

"We really missed you Cloud."

They were kissed on the head in turn.

As they exited the closing diner Axel had parted from them, claiming he may as well save Demyx from his doom.

"Sooo…." Cloud paused. "I can give you guys a ride." He smiled.

Sora bounced. "Really?! On Fenrir!?"

Fenrir happened to be Cloud's bike. A long sleek black motorcycle that he deemed his baby.

Cloud however, had shaken his head. "Didn't bring Fenrir today. I have a car too you know."

Slightly dejected Sora shrugged and grabbed Roxas and Riku, dragging them into the parking lot.

It was a comfortable car ride, with Sora sitting in the front, pestering the poor over worked blonde. He knew it was Sora's way of saying 'I really fucking missed you.'

"Well there's your house." He said finally.

The twins pouted as they hopped out of the car. "You'll come visit us right?"

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He smirked. "Who knows, maybe I'll be your baby sitter too."

Sora snickered. "We dun need one!"

Ruffling the short boy's hair from the window he laughed. "Go home you guys."

----

It was nearly silent as the twins opened the door. The house wasn't lit, and in the setting sun the walls were bright red. Their feet still crunched on the left over glass. Obviously not much unpacking had been made. Roxas consciously decided to make a commitment and unpack half of the things in the living room that weekend. Sora paused as they stood in the door way of the living room.

It was that man again. Saix.

He sat atop their father lap, grinding himself against him, gasping softly, holding back his moans as he passionately kissed Xemnas.

"X-Xemnas…I don't want to do it on the couch…not again."

Xemnas kissed up Saix's slender neck, biting into it several times. Each time Saix would gasp and arch into their father, who would groan slightly and bite this intruder again.

"No one's home…I guess it's okay."

Saix stood, facing the door way.

For once the twins could catch a glimpse of the face that his father was cheating on their mother with. He blinked.

"Xemnas your boys are home."

His father froze, orange eyes wide with terror. "What?"

Sora gave his father a sheepish smile. "Hi dad."

The much taller man strode over to his boys. "How much did you see?" He demanded. It was soft, apprehensive and frightened.

Roxas sighed. "We saw it last night too…"

Xemnas groaned his head coming to rest on the wall in exasperation. "You haven't told your mother have you."

Sora shook his head. "Roxas said we shouldn't…"

In that moment there was gratitude shining in those lost orange orbs that bended in so well with the dying sunlight.

"Don't…do…do you think you boys could go up to your room?"

Roxas nodded. "We noticed the blood too." He mentioned before dragging Sora back up the stairs and locked the door of their room. They could hear a second pair of feet going up the stairs…towards Xemnas's room.

Sora perched himself atop the computer chair.

"Sooo…what are daddy and that man gonna do?" He questioned.

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "God don't tell me…"

Sora snickered. "Of course I know…but I mean…how would they?"

Roxas blushed and buried his head in his blankets. "I could explain…"

Sora shook his head. "Nah…"His smile was almost a mischievous smirk. "I liked it better when you showed me."

Roxas looked up quickly. "Are you serious?"

The brunette nodded. "Yup….You can show me right?"

_Now seriously…is this called taking advantage of someone_? The moralistic part of Roxas's brain chided. _Who the fuck knows and who the fuck cares!?!_

He reached over and pulled Sora down from the chair. "If you're sure…"

His reply was Sora's lips pressed against his own, much like the previous night. "Yes."

The sun was fully set and Roxas pushed Sora down below him, pressing his lips against his brothers, feeling him react, still as clumsy but just as charming. His hands were fisted in the blonde's messy tresses. Pulling away Roxas smiled at his brother who was just beginning to pant slightly before lick at his pulse point. The younger elicited a gasp, gripping his brother's hair a little harder. Responsive he was. Very responsive. Roxas smirked slightly, licking at the point again before sucking lightly at the skin. It was slightly salty from the sweat of today, yet Roxas couldn't bring himself to mind in the slightest.

His hands were beginning to trail up Sora's shirt.

"Hmm…Roxas…"

He nipped at the boy's collar bone, his hands memorizing the expanse of Sora's upper torso.

"I love you Sora…"

He kissed his twin soundly before pulling away. "Take it off…"

Sora giggled. "I'm like a stripper."

Roxas smiled and shook his head. "My stripper."

Sora's shook his head as the shirt came off, more of his brown locks falling into his eyes, and yet it still stuck out at unnatural angles. His torso was still that of a prepubescent boy, his shoulders were just beginning to broaden, and his stomach lacked those hard abs. He was perfect, and soft. Roxas silently appreciated the boy's beauty as his hand stroked his brother's chest, pausing at the small protruding nub, and flicking it.

"Roxas!" The delicious gasp served to fuel Roxas's libido as he leaned down, taking on of Sora's hardening nipples into his mouth.

The boy whimpered, the fingers that had been previously tangled in his hair were now gripping his shoulder. Small nails digging into his skin slightly.

"More…" He breathed.

Roxas groaned slightly, moving himself upon Sora's leg, shamelessly. He nibbled at the nub before pulling back, a small trail of saliva connected it with him. He could feel Sora's excitement against his leg, smirking slightly he pressed his palm against it.

There was a loud gasp followed by a loud "Roxas!"

The pants were the next to fly off, perhaps they'd find them hanging from the branch outside their still open window. Sora blushed bright and looked away as his brother ogled. The throbbing between Roxas's legs became somewhat more prominent. His hand returned to its pervious post.

"Oh!"

Roxas smirked, his hand closing around the hard shaft, moving it up and down, his thumb occasionally flicking at the tip, spreading the precum that had gathered there. Sora's head was thrown back, his bottom lip between his teeth as he panted and attempted to hold back the sounds that were threatening to emerge.

Roxas growled slightly. He wanted to hear Sora's cries of pure ecstasy. He leaned over and nipped the exposed sun kissed column of flesh known as Sora's neck.

"Oh god!"

Sora was vocal…delicious.

"G-get on with it Roxas."

Roxas looked up slightly taken aback. "What?"

Sora blushed. "Get on with it…"

Roxas bit back a groan_ I am so going to hell for this…_

He began to unbutton the front of his jeans. Sora's eyes watching his ever move, it was as much of a turn on as it was unnerving. Flushing pink for the first time that night he pulled down his pants, boxers following. He looked up, finding Sora grinning.

"Yum."

What the hell was Riku TELLING this kid!?

"Yum?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sora giggled and bent low. "Yes." He licked the tip.

Eyes rolling to the back of his head Roxas moaned.

"I," pant, "thought you wanted to get on with it?", pant.

Sora nodded, sitting up. "What do I do?"

Roxas paused for another second. _This is so fucked up…_"On your knees." _Yes, you are totally and completely doing this just for educational purposes, Roxas. Please, you're worse than a pedophile! _

He was the presented with a lovely view of Sora's backside and he hunched over on his knees, resting on his elbows and his rear facing the air.

_God please forgive me…_

"Umm…" He blushed. This was absolutely the most embarrassing thing he had ever done. "We forgot one thing…"

Sora did his best to shoot him a curious look. "Huh?"

Roxas stood up, wrapping a sheet around himself. "Don't move." He ordered, before slipping out of the room and traipsing quietly and quickly towards his father's door.

"Nngh! Oh god! XEMNAS!!"

Roxas's cheeks burned. He wasn't sure if that was a turn on or just plain disturbing. Opening the door slightly he poked his head in.

"Mmh, Saix…oh god you're so tight!"

The blonde ducked his head and made a line for the dresser.

"Roxas??!"

Caught! _Fuck_.

"Urm…."

"ROXAS!"

"Hehe…um…yes?"

"What the fuck are you doing in here!?"

He could be blunt, he could tell the truth, his father was in no position to say ANYTHING.

"I need the lube…" He mumbled.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "What the hell for?"

"What do you think?"

Saix, not one to be disturbed when he was JUST about to reach his peak, dug under the pillow and tossed the small tube at Roxas.

"Out kid."

The blonde ran out as fast as he could, of course not forgetting to shut the door. As he entered his room, he was greeted with the interesting sight of Sora, on his back once again. His legs raised, one hand jerking his cock, the other just a little lower, with his finger pushing in and out of his hole.

Roxas nearly came then and there. Hoarsely he coughed.

"Sora?"

The brunette gave him a half lidded stare. "Took you forever…"

Roxas gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry." He leaned down and kissed his brother. "However…I do see you're preparing yourself…"

Sora giggled. "I found a fanfic on the history once…"

The blonde groaned. "Are you serious?"

"Yup!" He moaned as his finger twitched. "Hmm…it feels good Roxie…"

He could only helplessly watch as his brother fingered himself, adding two, later three fingers. He watched him writhe and thrash under the sheets, moaning Roxas's name as he touched himself in the most intimate of ways.

"Hmm…god Roxie…please…I want you…" there was a small pause as if Sora was wondering if he should say what was on his mind, "in me…"

Roxas bit back yet another groan. "On your knees."

Sora complied as Roxas fished for the forgotten lube he had lain somewhere on the sheets. Grabbing it and pouring a liberal amount onto his palm, he spread it on himself, moaning at his own touch. He could see Sora twisting around just to watch with that grin still on his face.

"Hurry Roxie…"

Positioning himself, Roxas grab a hold of Sora's slender hips, pushing in slightly, moaning as his head broke through the tight ring. Below him Sora shuddered, yelped and gripped the sheets until his knuckles went white. Painstakingly slow, he pushing in a little more, each time his breath leaving him, and each time wincing at each pained sound his little brother made.

Once seated he waited for his other to adjust. Moaning as the walls constricted around his pulsing length.

"O-okay…" Came Sora's shaky reply "M-move.."

The blonde moved his hips experimentally, his brother squeaking slightly.

"Does it hurt?"

He barely saw the brunette meekly nod.

"I'm sorry."

"Just move…I'll be okay…"

He complied, thrusting his hips into that hot, tight cavern. He moaned loudly.

"Hmm Sora!"

He was rewarded with a loud whimper.

The blonde's hands were still gripping Sora's hips. Reangling himself he thrust again. That elusive prostate was what he searched for with each thrust. Sora was apparently beginning to enjoy himself as well.

"Hmm! Ngh! Oh Roxas!"

"Sora!"

He gave another thrust, slightly harder than the others.

"ROXAS!"

Found it. Smirking he drove into that spot, over and over and over, relishing in the screams that tore from Sora's mouth. Not that he was quite either.

They spiraled towards the edge together, and they lay content in each other arms and each others mess.

"I love you Roxas…"

"I love you too Sora…"

There was a long silence. It was well into the night by now. And he could hear that the next room over was silent.

"So…this is what dad was doing?"

Roxas laughed. "Yeah…it gets better when you do it more often I guess…" Was he hinting at something? Perhaps.

Sora laughed. "Okay….but my butt kinda really hurts…"

"I expect it would."

The last thing they heard before they began to doze off was the front door opening.

----

Oooh ominous hinting! Either that was the mom or Saix left Who knows!!?

XD

Anyways yes. o.o Eight pages. That's pretty long!

For me at least XP

Alright XD well you got the lemons…I added a bit of XemnasSaix in there too. Just cuz I absolutely LOVE that paring.

Next chapter: Cloud is the new big brother, Sora sucks at secrets and Axel…well he just doesn't know what to do anymore. ANGST!


	8. The Evil Authors note attack

Evil Author's note:

I regret to infrom you guys that...I've no idea's for this story...well I do, but my mind is preocupied with Dances of Denial, which is actually going somewhere for once.

Don't worry! I havn't abandoned this one! I swear! It's just on pause until I finish the other one, or until I actually decide to update this one. It might be a while, but this one will have a real chapter at some point.

So I'm so so sorry! And if you want something to read, go read my other story, kay?

Xemmy


End file.
